1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to devices for balancing blade assemblies, and in particular to devices for balancing cutter blade assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
One arrangement for balancing blade assemblies is disclosed in West German Patent No. DE-OS 27 39 740, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,903, for an invention of Wanke. There, individual blades are provided with balancing elements consisting of rings with an eccentric mass distribution. The rings can be rotated into balancing position, and can be fixed in this position by restraining screws. This arrangment suffers from the disadvantage that the axial length of the cutter blade assembly becomes relatively large, due to the rings.